


I Walk The Line 有枝可依

by asherahduan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: Eobard有一个疑问，他需要得到答案，他知道Barry绝不会老实给他答案，因此他打算自己动手。作者解释：这就是一个肉文，但作者脑洞比较奇葩，这是一个逆闪博为了答案强迫Barry上了他的肉。作者的恶趣味是Barry从一开始的被动到后来的主动。





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> CP: 闪博 Barry Allen/Harrison Wells|Eobard Thawne  
> 警告：半强迫。  
> 虽然我一直写是博闪，但是这篇是闪博。

I Walk The Line有枝可依 

感谢阿白翻译标题

 

一  
Barry 醒来时，发现他不在自己的床上。

他想要用手肘撑起身体以便打量环境，这才发现手腕被固定在头顶，他暗自心惊。有什么也拉住了他的脚踝，一条束缚带绕过他的腹部。他眼下正被绑在这张大床上，动弹不得。

那个将他绑在这里的人对捆绑非常在行，他全身的肌肉都被固定在最不好发力的位置，仅需最小的力量就能将他束缚在原地。但他可是极速者。Barry并不慌乱，他震动身体，试图穿过束缚他的物体。

那是白费力气，他的身体能穿过床垫，仍然无法挣脱束缚。他失败数次后，终于好好静下心来思考究竟发生了什么事请。  
今天下午他见证Caitlin和Ronnie的婚礼，大伙儿一起吃过饭庆祝后，他便回家休息。醒来之后就到了这里，一切都正常的不能再正常，没有出现过什么异常情况。

Barry转头打量房间环境，房间内只亮着角落一盏落地灯。室内光线昏暗，但已经足够他打量自己的处境。Barry仰头看向手腕，他的手腕被一双手铐铐住，手铐中的锁链连在床头的凹槽中。他扯了扯非常牢固。他的脚踝分别被栓在床尾两根柱子上——这竟然是一张四柱床。Barry再次挣扎，不论是床头的手铐还是床尾的脚链都纹丝不动，他终于感觉到一丝难堪。

他脸下枕着的白色枕头柔软顺滑如丝绸，又有着丝绸没有的温暖。他把脸在枕头上再次蹭了蹭，他想起在他陪同Iris为新家挑选床单时，Iris对其中一样500针埃及棉的床单爱不释手，但最终Iris在高昂的价格面前止步不前。眼下这个枕头比Iris拿来给他看的那套床单还要柔软，细腻。

Barry看向床头柜，黑色核桃木的床头柜，上面放着一盏白色的灯。灯边放着一把医用剪刀。那可就不那么友好了。

一扇门突然打开，柔和而明亮的光线闯入昏暗的卧室，有一个人正裹着深色浴袍站在门口擦拭头发。联系到那昂贵的床单与四柱床，Barry瞬间就认出这个剪影怒吼：“Thawne，你是怎么出来的？”

“噢，你醒了Barry。”Wells博士又或者应该称呼他为Eobard Thawne，那个男人扭头看过来，他的面目隐藏在阴影中，语调轻快地说：“你比我预料的早醒了十几分钟，还好我放了双份的镇静剂。说真的，你们把我关在那里的时候，都没有想过要放我出去洗个澡吗？”

Eobard关上了浴室门，卧室又恢复到之前昏暗的状态。Eobard一手擦着头发，向Barry慢步走来。他的步伐毫无声息，每一步都蓄势待发，像是接近困兽的捕猎者。

Barry再次尝试挣脱手铐。金属在空气中发出清脆的声响。Eobard嗤笑一声，将手中的毛巾扔到一边，说：“你挣脱不了，我已经做过试验。”

“什么？”Barry问。

Eobard没有回答这个问题，Barry只能理解为就连Eobard本人也挣不开这个手铐，这是专门为了急速者而设计的手铐。  
Eobard走到床边坐下，带来一阵潮湿的水汽和沐浴露的香气。Barry抬头看着那张熟悉的脸，就连脸上的表情都是他熟悉那般平静安详，他曾经只要一看到那个表情就会安心。但现在他们已经是敌人，此刻这个表情就在嘲笑他的无能。他仍然没有想明白Eobard Thawne怎么从管道监狱逃离出来。

Eobard拿起床头柜上的剪刀，附身动手剪开Barry右手的睡衣袖子。剪刀开合发出吱吱的声响，打破了静室。Eobard开口解释：“那可是我亲自设计的管道监狱。你可能不知道，每到十二点，有一处隔墙上面的隔离装置就会失效，那正好让我将手穿过去扯断电线把门打开。”

“你在干什么？”Barry无暇顾及Eobard的解释，他的注意力集中在Eobard的动作上。冰冷的剪刀时有时无地碰触到他的皮肤，他无法忽视这个举动以及金属的触感，怪异非常。事实上他并不怕Eobard，他知道Eobard不会杀他，Eobard需要他。但Eobard现在的动作和此刻身处环境让他觉得说不出的古怪和尴尬。

“你还没有想好要不要接受我回到过去救你母亲的那个提议。”Eobard的手非常稳，他匀速剪开另一边的袖子，哼了一声：“你看，孩子总是最残忍。父母将他们最珍贵的东西捧到孩子面前，孩子却对此不屑一顾。既然如此，我也有我自己的打算。”

Eobard剪完他的上衣，开始沿着腿剪开他的睡裤。Barry这才有些慌乱，那是他仅有的衣物。金属撞击在一起发出叮叮当当的声音，“你在干什么？Thawne！”

Eobard停下动作，前额的阴影挡住了他的眼睛。Eobard正在打量Barry。在他来的那个年代，在他仍然很年轻的时候，闪电侠偶尔会看着他露出很奇怪的神情。他们是对手，是敌人，对彼此的招数攻击套路都非常熟悉，谁也无法击败对方。在少数几次打斗间隙，在双方都在喘息修整的时候，他偶尔会感觉到闪电侠落在他肩膀上的视线。那视线里毫无挖苦和荆棘。每当他觉察后回望过去，闪电侠都会迅速地转开头，装作一切都没有发生，又或者闪电侠会迅速调整出一个凌厉眼刀向他掷来。他有些好奇，闪电侠为什么会那样看着他。

一滴水，从Eobard半潮湿的发梢上滴下，跌在Barry赤裸的肚脐上，让Barry打了一个寒颤。Eobard此刻的沉默让他心脏沉到胃里——能让Eobard犹豫表明那绝非易事。当他本人与那份沉默有关的时候更加不是什么好事。

仿佛看出了Barry那份不安，Eobard抬头将脸上表情展示在光线中。他打量着Barry绷紧的嘴唇和怒目，这几日因被囚禁而产生的恶气在此刻消散的一干二净。他愉悦地笑着说：“你是应该害怕我的，Barry。”说完他垂首继续剪Barry的睡裤。最终他剪开了所有的衣物，稍一用力就将它们从Barry的身体上扯开，随手扔下床。Barry全身赤裸的被绑在他死敌的床上。

如果Barry到现在还不知道对方的意图那他就是在装糊涂。他摇着头，难以相信。他醒来时第一反应就是这个，但看到Eobard Thawne之后他立刻打消了这个念头。他知道那个男人杀了他的母亲，但这个男人从来都保持着一副不食人间烟火的形象。在过去十五年中，Harrison Wells从来没有陷入过任何桃色新闻之中，即使他用CSI的资源调查过也没有发现Wells和任何人有过除了工作之外的接触。对方即是他值得畏惧的敌人，又是让他敬仰的导师。对方不可能想要这样对待Barry。

Barry握紧手铐用力挣扎，这一定是Eobard想出来的羞辱他的法子。他四处打量，试图扭转眼下的局面。Eobard并没有理会那束缚下微乎其微的动静。Eobard仍然裹着浴衣，他跪在Barry腰上的位置，柔软的浴衣挡在他和Barry之间。Barry能透过浴衣的布料感觉到他的体温以及身体上传来的水汽。他甚至能感觉到Eobard脚踝靠在他大腿外侧的触感。

Eobard俯下身体，Barry偏头尽量远离他，他心中的恐慌在此刻到上升到极点。Eobard伸手按住他被扣在头顶的手腕，控制住他仅有活动空间。Barry怒视那张收敛了一切情绪的脸，恶狠狠地问：“你他妈在干什么，Thawne？！”

Eobard将体重压在他的手腕上，挑了挑眉毛，开口说：“我假设你没蠢到问那个显而易见的答案。我们以后不会再见了，你以后会再见到我，但我不会再见到你，永远不会。所以我想要得到一个我一直想要得到的答案。我已经，”他停顿后突然提高嗓音，用平日那种极具戏剧化的腔调继续说：“回答过你许多问题，但是，对于你，我只有一个问题。”

“那是什么？”

Eobard笑了笑，并没有直接回答，而是说：“我知道你不会老实地回答我这个问题，所以这个问题也没有必要问出口。但我会自己找出来。”

Barry还要说话，Eobard突然下压的脸庞让他倒吸一口凉气，闭上了嘴唇。Eobard并没有接近他的脸， Eobard甚至没有碰触面部，脖子那些会让人感觉到亲密的部位。他右手所接触的都是生活中常碰触的部分，手指，手腕，手臂，肩膀。Eobard曲着手指，指尖暧昧地在这些皮肤上滑动，视线也随着手指移动。

Barry侧着头，试图远离对方。但他越是紧绷，皮肤就越是敏感。光是感觉到对方俯下脸来，对方的气息拂在裸露的皮肤上就让Barry那处皮肤起了细小的颗粒。

Barry这幅如临大敌的紧张模样让Eobard笑出了声，Eobard侧头在Barry耳边用他一贯沙哑温柔的嗓音说：“我以为你在梦中叫过我的名字，所以你不会对此有太大的抵触。”Barry的脸庞瞬间为这句话烧红，更加不敢看向对方。他怎么忘了，Eobard一直都在监视他，他并不仅仅是在梦中梦见过对方，也许Eobard甚至看到过他更为难堪的行为……

Eobard轻轻咬在他上臂内侧的皮肤上，慢慢加力。Eobard知道牙齿略陷入皮肤的痛感就刚好， 濡湿的舌头扫过口腔中的皮肉，一边含着，一边撕扯着移动到下一个准备下口的地方。Barry哼了一声，他的手指在手铐上扭曲，上臂迎合一般绷出隆起的线条，“放开我，Thawne，你不能这么对我！”

Eobard懒得回答他，专注地在Barry左手臂上留下印记，越咬越上。他的左手在Bary另外一只手臂上来回抚摸。Eobard的影子笼罩在Barry的头上，Barry侧头便看到Eobard锁骨咽喉处的凹陷，脖颈的阴影一直向下延伸探入衣领下方赤裸的皮肤深处。Barry慌忙偏转过头盯着床头柜。Eobard身上的热气伴随着蒸腾起来的沐浴露的香气充塞在这个狭小的空间中，那让Barry口干舌燥，身体逐渐发热。  
Eobard刚咬完Barry一边的手臂，他很快就发现Barry此刻的异样。Barry垂着眼睛，避开他的视线。Barry的大腿绷紧想要隐藏他挺立的阴茎，但那只是徒劳无功。

Eobard停下了动作，他回身看着那里也有些惊讶地开口：“这可……”  
“别，什么也别说。”Barry出声打断了他的话。  
“我本想说年轻气盛，这是一个赞美，请别怀疑。”Eobard轻快地说，“不过这可省了我不少功夫。”

Eobard离开Barry，他的浴袍在跨过Barry身体时从Barry身上拖离。骤然离开Eobard的体温，周围的空气就像是冷了好几度，Barry为脱离压力松了一口气的同时又开始怀念那个温度。Eobard伸手探入床头柜，拿出一管未拆封的润滑剂。

Barry绝望地闭了闭眼睛。他仍然试图做出最后的尝试：“听着Thawne，”他看到Eobard的侧脸很快又改了称呼，尽量真诚地说：“Wells博士，我不知道你想要什么样的答案，但我保证，只要你发问，我一定会老实说。你不一定非要这么做。”

Eobard充耳未闻，继续撕透明包装，那让Barry心冷到了冰点。  
“我恨你，Thawne。”Barry看到Eobard坐到自己的大腿上，大腿上传来另外一个人的重量，知道一切都不可避免，便直着脖子赌咒：“我一定会杀了你。”

Eobard垂下眼睛，摇了摇头说：“我做过许多事——在未来，我们因为各种原因互相憎恨，但是，这绝不应该成为你憎恨我的原因之一。”

Barry将头扭到一边不再看Eobard，他绷紧了身体准备迎接即将到来的羞辱和疼痛。他的阴茎上传来冰冷的触感，像是润滑剂被涂在上面。一只手掌在他阴茎上下撸动几次，那让Barry发出几声闷哼。Barry了解Eobard，对方从不做不必要的事情。他的温存并不是为了让Barry好受一些，而是为了方便他接下来即将要做的事情。

Barry闭着眼睛忍耐着Eobard的动作，极力不让他自己发出任何声音。他听见了衣服摩擦所产生的悉悉索索的细小噪音，他开始努力地回忆Caitlin和Ronnie婚礼的细节。他强迫自己去想Caitlin头上珠花的样式，他强迫他自己去回想今晚的菜品，他想要去记起Stein教授的祝酒词，以及Cisco在酒席之间说的笑话。他告诉他自己这一切都是一个荒谬的梦境，和他曾经的梦境没有任何区别。  
那灼热的体温，皮肤的触感，细小的声音都只是他不曾注意过的细节。

他放任他自己沉浸在Caitlin婚礼的回忆上，直到他的阴茎顶上一个温暖紧致的入口。他猛然睁开了眼睛。

Eobard正用膝盖撑着他自己，跪坐Barry身体正上方。黑色浴袍裹住了Eobard身体，但Barry能从龟头上的触感弄明白Eobard正打算干什么。Barry为这一幕屏住了呼吸，他目不转睛地盯着Eobard的动作。Eobard眉毛边滑下一滴水珠，那也许是未擦干的水滴，也许是汗水。然后Eobard皱了皱眉，显然事情并不如他预料之中那般顺利。

“你在做什么？！”Barry嘶哑地开口，他的胸口发紧，心脏抽痛。

Eobard暂时没空理会Barry，他正专注应付眼前的事。他的身体微乎其微地下沉，Barry开始感觉到龟头上传来的压力以及那份滚烫的温度。一股热流从下腹一直冲到他的头顶，让他全身发烧，心情一并激荡。

挤压的力道越来越大，甬道越来越窄，Barry感觉到一丝痛楚。Eobard撑在他小腿上的手指也在不自觉的收紧，捏痛了Barry的皮肤。但那不算什么。Barry看着那个男人紧皱的眉头，以及咬紧的下颌线，他知道对方一定比他更加不好受。Barry再次挣扎，“你在干什么？快放开我！”

对方因为他的挣扎发出一声痛哼，Barry立刻僵住身体，不敢再乱动。Eobard抬起眼皮看向Barrry，Eobard除了皱着眉头并没有展示出多少情绪，但那把沙哑而充满威慑的嗓音泄露了他的怒气，“别动！”

对方裹着深色的浴袍像是噩梦中的怪物，但他一点儿也不害怕。Barry屏住呼吸一动不动，全神贯注地看着那个男人的侧脸，他的目光落在对方紧咬的下唇，在脖子与锁骨之间的阴影移动，又因为对方滚动的喉结而吞咽，最终他的目光贪婪地投向浴袍下若隐若现的胸膛，企图看到更多的皮肤。他试图记下眼前每一处画面，他想要品味对方的每一次移动。这比他最荒谬的梦境还要荒谬，这比他所有见识过场面都要色情，而他的心从来没有这般酸楚而激动。

Barry终于发出了一阵极为细微的呻吟。


	2. 二

这一刻久的像是永恒，恼人的快意被拉得缓慢悠长。些许的疼痛，提醒着Barry这并不是一场寻常性爱，好让他能清醒地看着一半面孔被隐藏在阴影里的男人。气流从Eobard口中呼出，又被Barry吸入，空气中的温度被两人体温加热迅速上升，Barry的胸膛和额头上渗出细密的汗珠。只要一想到他们是怎么个交缠法就能让Barry喘不过气。

Eobard皱着眉，嘴角习惯性地带着笑，隐藏在睫毛后的眼睛满是隐忍的决心，他脸上一直都有一副奇异的矛盾。Barry不知道隐忍的缘由，他曾经无数次看入那双眼睛试图找到答案。但是眼睛的主人远比他擅长遮掩情绪。在知道对方的真面目之后，Barry仍然常常直面那双眼睛，那更糟，Barry甚至看不出对方究竟有几分真心假意。他的善他的好看起来像是真的，可他的张扬他的讥笑他的罪恶也都是真的。Barry最常看到的，就是对方如眼下这样抿紧嘴角，按捺着情绪与情感。

除了疼痛和不适，他又在忍耐着什么呢？他又为什么这么做呢？Barry打量着对方的表情，这几个疑问闪过他的脑海。对方一直都在以极为缓慢的速度下落，并未因为自身的疼痛而作出丝毫的让步。这个人并不仅对别人残忍，为了达到他自身目的，他对他自己都残忍的可怕，所以也许Barry真的不应该责怪他杀死Cisco的事，Barry毫不怀疑对方也能如杀死Cisco那般轻易舍弃他自己的生命。

Barry仍然硬着，他看着Eobard额角的汗水，忍耐的唇线，觉得他甚至比之前更硬了。他知道这很不正常，但他只希望对方没有发现这份不正常。

“停下来，Thawne。”Barry语调尽量平稳地劝解：“这完全没有必要。”

Eobard头也没抬，一滴汗从Eobard额角滑落，顺着下颌流入脖颈，最终落入浴袍下的阴影。Barry盯着汗珠滑入那处阴影，感觉嘴唇上异常干燥，他舔了舔嘴唇最终问：“你到底在想什么？你为什么不问我？我说了我会回答的。”

对方仍然没有任何回应，从容耐心一如既往。Barry越来越焦躁，他能为自己找到无数借口，他已经试图劝解拒绝对方好几次，但他知道，在心底，他仍没有将对方此刻的行为定义为强暴，甚至从来没有。他隐隐有一种那样的感觉，只要他真的控诉对方强暴他，对方一定会停止。Barry想要用手挡住脸，但他不能，他只能通过说话来转移注意力：“你是想要通过这种方式得到我的同情好让我接受你的提议吗？我不会的，我也不会心疼你，这是你自己自作自受。”

“噢，真的吗？” Eobard抬起眼睛看了一眼Barry，轻描淡写地说：“在我看来你只在不知所措的时候才特别多话。”

Barry瞪着Eobard一个字也没吐出来。他泄气地仰头躺在床上，闭上眼睛不再去看Eobard。但即使他不去看，仍然能够听见Eobard的吐息，他之前的记忆如此鲜明，几乎可以在脑海中重现Eobard此刻的形象和动作。

Eobard的体重终于完全落在Barry大腿上，两个人几乎同时放松呼出一口气。Eobard手臂撑在Barry身体两侧，他头颅低垂直到下巴压上胸口，胸口起伏显然正在极力控制呼吸节奏。Barry想问对方是否还好，在话即将出口的瞬间又觉得这番心思有些可笑闭上了嘴——Eobard从来都很清楚他自己在做什么。Eobard确定目标，制定计划后便会坚定不移地执行，哪里有他置喙的余地。

Eobard猛然抬眼，盯着Barry的脸，Barry有被捕食猛兽盯上的错觉，背上爬起一阵毛骨悚然的寒意。对方脸上没有多少表情，沉默地用膝盖撑起腰身，在最上方浅浅移动，若有若无的推挤，又陡然沉下腰身。这股强烈的快意来的猝不及防，Barry毫无防备，就让一声惊呼滑出了唇瓣：“天啊。”

Eobard收缩着肌肉上下移动，给Barry带来迅速而猛烈的快意。那和Barry以往的体验都不同，这股快意强势的不容拒绝，不论他如何抵抗都能侵入他的意识和理智，他看着Eobard上下扭动腰身骑着自己，优美矫健的像是一场极少人欣赏到的舞蹈。Barry发出了赞美的叹息，这真是太棒了，完美无缺。Eobard听到Barry的赞美，一抹极浅的潮红蔓上他的脸颊，他舔了舔被他自己牙齿咬红的嘴唇——上面正泛着光滑的水光，冲着Barry露出一个笑容。

天知道Barry有多想要加入对方，他奋力挺身被腰间束缚带限制了行动。

“Wells博士……”Barry喊着这个名字，他向上抬头，努力想要更接近对方。他想要顶的更深，他想要看到对方更多裸露的皮肤，他想要用手指感受对方的身体，他想要舔去对方额头上的汗水，他想要把舌头伸入对方的口腔，仔细品尝对方的气息和味道，一遍又一遍，直到精疲力尽。

但他被这该死的手铐和束缚带绑在这里。

他本来以为他能够咬牙忍受自己的欲望，对方浴袍的衣带因为激烈的动作散落开来。Barry震惊地看着越来越多的胸膛随着起伏被展现在空气中。浴衣阴影下隐藏了一条狭窄的胸沟，两边胸大肌光滑坚挺，汗水从宛如一线的中缝里滑下将Barry的视线引到平滑的腹部，哪里的肌肉正因为对方的动作反复展示深刻完整的形状。最下面的腹直肌逐渐隐没在深色的毛发中，Barry顿时口干舌燥，咽了咽口水才敢继续往下看。最后他看到了毛发间半勃的阴茎。Barry脑中的一声轰然巨响，眼里再也看不到其他的颜色：“天啊。”

那距离既远又近，大片的裸露皮肤在他面前来回晃动，他奋力挣扎，手铐深陷在皮肉里，刻下一道道淤痕。但他顾不上手腕的疼痛，他愿意付出一切代价挣开这束缚，只为了去摸一摸眼前这个人。

Barry骤然奋起的反抗打断了Eobard的动作。他皱着眉打量Barry的表情，疑惑地问：“你为什么突然反抗，Barry？”手铐叮叮当当发出狂乱的声音，Barry一边拉着手铐，一边看着Eobard急切的请求：“求你，Wells博士，求你放开我。我想要这个，我想要碰触你。你不能这样对我……求你，我想要碰你。”

Eobard在Barry因为激动而泛红脸上反复审视。Barry瞳孔放大，鼻翼张开，脖子上青筋暴起，甚至可以看到脉搏的跳动，这一切都表明他正在极度兴奋之中，兴奋的就像是磕了药，他很肯定他把Barry给弄昏的时候只用了镇静剂。

Eobard缓慢地摸上Barry腹部束缚带的扣子，仍然在犹豫。Barry停在原地一动不动。他听见扣子弹开那刻呼吸骤然加速，眼里透出难以置信的光芒。他的视线牢牢地黏在Eobard的脸上，发出无声的乞求。Eobard叹了一口气，前倾将五指按向床头凹槽上方的挡板，哗啦一声响，所有的手铐脚镣都在瞬间松开。Eobard警惕地坐直身体，防备着Barry接下来的举动。Barry的手腕一得到自由，就挑开浴衣摸上Eobard侧腰上。他感受到Eobard僵硬的脊背，他想起Eobard并不喜欢身体接触。在他们合影时Cisco曾将手搭在Eobard的肩膀，那让Eobard皱眉瞪了一会Cisco。Barry坐起身体，让他们胸腹相贴更加接近。他一手环住Eobard的后腰，一手搭在浴衣衣领上，准备把浴衣从Eobard肩头推离，Barry附在Eobard的耳边轻声问：“可以吗？”

Eobard沉默点头，Barry刷地一下神速扒下那件碍事的浴衣扔到一边。Barry遵循着他自己的欲望，手指迫不及待地在对方身体上游移抚摸，他侧头看着Eobard满是汗水的额头，毫不迟疑地将嘴唇覆在上面，用舌头卷去上面的湿意。Barry沿着Eobard的侧脸一点点地向下舔吻，他着迷地看着薄薄的嘴唇，那上扬的唇线正诱惑着他。他渴望亲吻那双嘴唇，却又害怕被拒绝。毕竟Eobard并没有吻他，不是吗？

Eobard放松了背脊，他揽住Barry的肩头，侧身带着Barry翻转身体就变成他平躺在床上的姿势。Eobard仰头看着Barry，嘴角挂着从容的弧度，“如果现在你想要离开的话，我不会阻拦你。”

“我为什么要那么做呢？”Barry低头看着怀里的Eobard，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

Eobard没有回答，他仔细审视Barry的笑容，突然他放松全身肌肉将头枕在床上，看向Barry。他浅蓝色的虹膜里折射出柔润的光芒，就连房间也为此亮了几分。他脸上每一处皱纹与线条都透着温柔，最后他慢慢勾出一抹笑容。那笑容背后有太多的含义，Barry不愿细想。他害怕再看就会控制不住自己吻上去。Barry闻着Eobard脖颈的气味，一边吻着对方的脖子。他终于如愿以偿地抚摸对方的身体，他终于在知道岩兰草的沐浴露下还隐藏着苦艾酒那般先甜后苦的滋味，那吸引他沉溺越陷越深。他毫无章法地沿着脖子吸吮，下身狂乱的顶弄。

“Wells博士……博士……”他呢喃着Wells的名字——他感觉他不可能更加满足，轻柔的吻落在他的额头上，像是鼓励，又像是安抚。Barry心中满涨着快要爆炸的感情，忐忑地仰起头，试图接上那双嘴唇。那双嘴唇慷慨地覆盖在他的嘴唇之上。Barry张开嘴唇，Eobard的气味和味道像是浓厚的烈酒从他喉中灌入，在他五脏六腑中毫无阻拦地穿游，最后冲入神窍让他的头皮发麻，将神智浸泡在醉酒之后的酣畅醺然。Barry停止下身的动作，他一遍又一遍地用舌头挑过Eobard牙齿，他一遍又一遍地含着Eobard的舌头，将对方引到自己的口中，用牙齿挑拨够了又再次侵入Eobard的口腔一遍又一遍地搜刮对方的气息和味道。那是有毒致幻上瘾的苦艾酒。每一次品尝都会引发他更深入的渴望。

“你更喜欢接吻。”Eobard的语气带着笑意。他提腰迎上Barry，收紧肌肉，Barry在他口中的呼吸乱了一拍。Barry没有看到Eobard正睁着眼睛，将他脸上每一处变化的表情都收入那双深不可测的蓝眼之中。

别处上升的渴望终于战胜了他想要亲吻Eobard的欲望。Barry想，等他解决了那个他就可以专心致志地吻对方。于是他直起身体，快速挺动下身。他看见了那双蓝色的眼睛正在一眨不眨地看着他，他难耐地伸出手掌盖住Eobard的眼睛。Eobard伸手拉下他的手掌覆盖在他自己的唇上，舌头配合着挺动的节奏在Barry手心一下又一下舔弄。

“操！”Barry顾不得那双凝视着他的眼睛，他收回手，双手扣住对方的髋骨，大开大合地抽插。那里是他从未感受到的紧致和温暖，然而这不是重点，只要一想到躺在这的人是谁的时候，他的脊椎上就爬上一股让他灵魂触电的兴奋。即使在他最狂野的梦里也没有想过，他沉浸在美梦成真的狂喜之中，对方突然用那把沙哑的声音唤了他的名字：“Barry……”

战栗的电流鞭策着他的身体，让他全身发抖地喊着Wells博士射了出来。

Barry将头抵在Eobard肩头大口呼吸，湿热的气流喷吐在对方的肩膀又反弹回他自己的脸上，脸上湿热的像是刚哭过。他整个人都像是在云中漂浮，找不到自己究竟身在何处。过了一会，他狂乱的心跳混合着对方的心跳逐渐回归到他的听觉中。

“这真是……”他没有说完，他想要好好去亲吻对方，表达这一刻的喜悦和满足。但Eobard不想听到这句话，Barry毫无防备得被Eobard一把掀翻躺到一边。Barry困惑地看着对方，没有亲吻，没有拥抱，没有任何让Barry感觉到温情的举动。对方甚至毫不留恋，背对着他走下床，罔顾走动时顺着大腿根流下来的白色液体。Barry被满不在乎地当作一件物品扔在原地——像是一个利用完毕的电动按摩棒。他满心的甜蜜和爱意化作一盆冷水从他头顶浇了个透心凉。

冰冷的空气和肉体的恍惚正在提醒他刚对他的敌人交付了真心和爱意。就如同过去的一年中所有的小心爱护都是对方高明手段刻意制造出来的假象，一旦目的达成就被弃如敝履。当他听到Cisco在被抹消的时间线的经历时，他自己也感同身受，宛如心碎的人是他自己一般。他暗自告诫过自己，绝不可轻信对方。然而只要对方稍微示好，他就再一次无可救药地沉沦。

Barry把自己一点点卷起来，缩在床上。他刚从自己倾慕很多年的人身上得到了有可能是此生最好的体验，在那么一瞬间，当他吻Eobard得到回应时，他以为他的情感也终于得到回应。那得偿所愿的快感掏空了他的灵魂，留下一个巨大的黑洞。他渴求满足，却又永远无法被满足——他知道他渴求着什么，他从没有比此刻更清醒地认识到那是Eobard永远不会给予他的部分，他苦涩地想，Eobard早就说过他憎恨他。

他拉过Eobard之前脱下的浴袍，挡住他自己的表情。仍沉浸在余韵中的肉体因为失去另外一个人的体温而不安，而Barry正因为那份不安而羞愧自责。他将表情和身体蜷缩在黑色的浴袍下，自欺欺人告诉自己这一切都是一个梦。但他知道这些记忆都会牢牢地存在心里提醒Barry他们曾有多么接近，却从未接近到分享。

“为什么？”Barry小声地发问，他的声音穿过浴袍，带着一分哽咽。

Eobard停下了擦拭身体的动作，他并没有回头，仍旧背对着Barry。他的嗓音柔和却又因为不带任何情感而显得淡漠：“Barry，我得到了我想要的答案。我一开始并没有想要把这事弄得那么亲密。”

是啊，Eobard一开始就说的很清楚，他是为了一个答案。他并没有吻Barry，他刻意避免碰触那些会让Barry感觉亲密的部位。他原本不打算脱下那件浴衣，他甚至给了Barry被迫的借口。他从来都没有打算分享一丝一毫的亲密，是Barry自己开口请求解开束缚，是Barry自己亲手脱下对方的衣袍，是Barry自己一头热地扎了进去将刑求变成了做爱。也许由始至终只有Barry一个人觉得那是在做爱。  
Barry发现他甚至都没有怨恨对方的理由。Barry愤怒地一把扯下浴衣，他想对方怎么能够这么算计自己，可当他看到对方没回头的背影，他捏着浴衣，任悲哀占据了他的心。没有什么比不被爱人所爱更让人觉得心灰意冷了。

但他怎么能不爱自己，Barry以为自己对他而言一直都是特别的。Barry突然想到了一个可能性，嫉妒冲昏了他刚回归不久的神智，他平常绝对不会问的问题就这么冲出了口：“为什么你那么执着的要回去？是因为有人在那里等你吗？”Barry狠狠地咬了咬下唇，一手把他自己撑起来，跳下床，挡住了Eobard的去路。基于他们刚刚上了床，他觉得他有资格这么问：“是比我还要好的人吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：苦艾酒颜色为翠绿色看起来非常妖异，1915年的时候在大部分欧洲国家都是禁酒，常被描述为危险易上瘾的精神药物，据说梵高就是饮用苦艾酒之后割下自己的耳朵。70年代有科学期刊指出来其中侧柏酮效果和大麻非常接近，能够致幻，所以这种酒的别名是大麻酒。当然啦，这些理论在现代都被证明是在胡扯。那点浓度除非喝到酒精中毒否则都不会有效果。Barry说过他抽过烟，有过非常坎坷的青少年时代，所以我想他也许尝试过这样的酒吧。  
> 老男人真是让人又爱又恨。就像是苦艾酒一样，苦里带甜，还有毒吧。


	3. 三

“是比我还要好的人吗？”

问出了这句话，Barry知道自己无法回头。他闭上眼，眼前闪过Iris的笑脸。他曾经如此努力地想要将这份感情转移到Iris身上，以失败告终。他的确是喜欢了Iris很多年，可当这个男人闯入他的生活之后，Iris在他的光彩下黯然失色。他本想告诉对方自己的心思，却在同一天发现了对方的真实身份。如果神明再眷顾他一次，他希望自己能再次喜欢上Iris，那样的话一切都会简单不少，他的生活也会轻松很多。

但事与愿违。他见过了Eobard，他就再也看不进任何人。他吻过了Eobard，就绝不会有人能给他更好的吻。Barry睁开眼，鼓起勇气和这个男人对峙。  
Eobard微乎其微的向后侧头，皱眉看向Barry。这个表情表明了他的不悦，像是在说这是他的私事和你有什么关系。Barry见过一次这样的表情，在Joe询问他为什么和Rathaway不和的时候。那时还是Wells博士的Eobard不愿意回答便对Joe露出过这个表情。但这一次Barry没有退步，他迎着Eobard的目光，要求一个答案。

Eobard嗤笑一声，吝于给出答案。他无视Barry向旁边迈出一步，Barry伸手捞起Eobard的右腕，捏在手中，“你还没有回答我！”

“为什么我要回答你的问题？Allen先生？我们不是导师与学生的关系，我是你的敌人，我并没有回答你的义务。如果你不介意的话，我需要去处理我的个人问题。”Eobard避开了这个独特的问题，把这个问题淹没在其它问题之中。然而这还不够，Eobard视线向下，Barry顺着对方的视线看到了对方仍然充血的阴茎。Barry像是被火烧一样松开了手，脸上瞬间充血：“哦，对不起……”

Eobard没有多看他一眼，揉着手腕继续向浴室走去。Barry看着他的背影，空气冰冷而哀伤，他感觉如果他再不说些什么，一切都将无法挽回。Barry开口说：“我想要你，你已经知道了，你想要我吗？你有那么……那么一点想要我吗？”

“我不会回答你的问题。”Eobard的声音很轻，但无可撼动。Barry突然想起今晚一开始时Eobard说的那句话，“我知道你不会老实地回答我这个问题，所以这个问题也没有必要问出口。但我会自己找出来。”如果Barry想要一个答案，他也可以靠他自己从Eobard身上找出来。

“让我帮你。”Barry想要再次抓住Eobard的手，Eobard侧身避开了他的手，脚下一转，微微弓着身体面对Barry，露出一个防御姿势。Eobard冷淡地说：“Barry，你应该知道，介于你拒绝了我的提议，我也得到了我想要的信息，现在你对我毫无用途。我随时都可以杀了你。你应该离开。”

然而对方为什么要强调他们对立这一点？Barry心中一动：Eobard正在避免他的碰触，这并不正常。Barry还来不及思考具体原因，但他知道如果他此刻离去，以后就将再也看不到Eobard——至少不是这一个Eobard。他将心一横，鼓起勇气单膝跪倒在Eobard面前，他仰脸看着Eobard，看见对方正低头打量自己，对方睫毛轻颤，眼睛微张带着一丝惊讶和不确定。

“可以吗？”Barry微张着嘴，仰头看着Eobard小声请求。他用脸颊在对方龟头上磨蹭，那是一个极为卑微的讨好的姿势。Barry呼出的气流让挺立的性器上扬了一些。

Eobard的视线从Barry锐利的眉峰流连到鼻梁，最后在嘴唇上来回扫视，喉头滚动什么也没有说出来——他的脸上再度露出那种隐忍的表情。Barry不知道对方究竟想到了什么，也许是想到了未来那个闪电侠，谁会想到闪电侠会跪在地上做出这样卑微的姿态呢。Barry在心里揣度Eobard的心思，如果Eobard有一丝喜欢他，他便不能拒绝这样的诱惑，如果Eobard恨他，更加不能拒绝这个羞辱他的机会。Eobard手指在身侧收紧，他低头看着Barry舔了舔嘴唇——那让Barry也一阵口干舌燥。Barry随着他的沉默越发不安，终于Eobard沉声说：“我会伤害你，Barry。你应该离开。”

“我不会受伤。”Barry快速接话，不知他是在回答他很快就能痊愈还是他有信心Eobard并不会真正伤害他。 “好吧。”最后Barry听见Eobard这么说。Eobard越过Barry，四肢放松地躺在床上。

Barry尾随其后，他爬上床跪在Eobard两腿之间。他抬起脸看了一眼Eobard，羞涩地笑了笑，张口便毫不犹豫地一吞到底。Eobard睁着眼睛，看着这个青年头顶上的发旋。他看了他十五年，从一个孩子长成一个青年。

他以为当一切都在他掌握中时，这个世界也就不会再给他什么惊喜。但今晚这个男孩给了他两个惊喜——一个最不可能发生的可能，以及这个笨拙的口活——牙齿把他给磕痛了，舔得位置不对，力度太轻，技巧单薄。可他仍然不得不承认，即使Barry经验有限，但对方的热情和细致足以将这个口活推到他经历之最。

闪电侠的面具遮掩了他的上半脸，这更加突出了双嘴唇红润明艳的特质。Eobard非常熟悉那双嘴唇，他能在人海中一眼便认出闪电侠的嘴唇。而此刻，Barry的口腔又湿又热，他看着自己的性器在Barry嫣红的嘴唇中反复出入，觉得空气闷热的难以呼吸。Barry的手指在他大腿内侧滑动，那里的皮肤异常敏感，Barry很快就弄明白哪些部位会让他轻颤，Barry用指甲在双球之间的凹陷处滑动，Eobard没控制好他自己，让一声闷哼溜出了嘴唇。

Barry便像是得了天大的奖励，更努力将他吞下去，想要再听到那得来不易却又让人血脉喷张的那一声闷哼。但他早有防备，Barry一边听着他的呼吸频率，一边旋转头颅吸吮，撸动，Barry抬眼看向Eobard的时候，他的脸颊因为用力吸吮而凹陷，嘴唇因为紧绷而发红，碧绿色的眼睛纯净而明亮，这比他看过的最色情的成人影片还要诱人。Eobard的手指伸入Barry的头发，手掌在Barry头顶轻抚。Barry知道他想要干什么，但Barry并没有制止他的举动仍在卖力的吞吐。Eobard从来没有想过Barry愿意为他做到这样。他心神激荡，异样的感觉从他心中缓慢扩散，随着绵延不绝的快感散发到四肢百骸，触发他更为原始的渴望。他想要去占有，想要去夺取，想要确定对方完完全全为他所有。

他扣住Barry的头，毫无预兆地提腰钉入Barry的喉咙。Barry没料到他动的那么突然，迫不及防地引起了咽反应，开始干呕。干呕时无法控制的肌肉剧烈推挤着深陷喉咙的性器，引诱着他更深入的顶弄。Barry因为干呕以及呼吸道被堵，无法呼吸，脸颊发红，垂着的睫毛上也有泪光闪动，一看就很不好受。Eobard打量着Barry的反应，扣着Barry的头，提腰毫不留情的持续顶入对方的咽喉。Barry的手正扶在他腿根，想要推开他是很简单的一件事，而他压在Barry头上的手掌所使出的力道也仅仅在 Barry愿意的情况下扣在那里。Barry并没有反抗，正极力忍受咽反应和他的顶入， Barry顺从的模样极大地取悦了Eobard，这让他发出了满足的叹息，他放纵自己快速而用力地顶入了十几下，充分享受着那里的温暖和欢愉，最终他咬着牙齿，抓着Barry的头发将对方扯开远离自己。

Barry附身撑在床上剧烈地咳嗽，Eobard也正好借此平复急促紊乱的呼吸。Barry平复呼吸后，抬手擦干嘴角的唾液，颇有些不好意思地俯下身，再次接近他的阴茎打算完成那个口活。但Eobard伸手托住Barry的头，强迫对方看着自己的眼睛。

那双眼睛明亮无暇，闪烁着骄傲的光芒——Barry是真心实意地为找到了能够取悦他的方式而高兴。

Eobard突然感觉到一丝悲凉，现在他终于确定了那个答案，他又希望他从未试图去找寻这个答案。因为他了解Barry，他知道一旦Barry找到这个答案他会无法原谅他自己，此生永远不会露出笑容。而这个答案甚至没有意义，因为他们也不会再见面，至少不是和这个自己。然而在哪里开始又在哪里结束对于极速者本身有什么意义呢？有些事情值得为之心碎，有些日子超越了自我生命的存在价值——就像是闪电侠的诞生，就像是今晚他解开了一切的谜团。  
他终于闭上了眼睛，从现在开始，他想要和Barry好好分享这个夜晚，让这个夜晚真正值得他们已付出以及将要付出的一切。

“怎么了？你不喜欢这样吗？” Barry打量着他泛着潮红的脸，狐疑地发问。

“进来。”他没有解释，向后躺在被褥里，在Barry的注视下闭上了眼睛。Eobard阖目躺在昏暗的光线里，任由Barry打量，显得顺从而温柔。这是Barry从来没有见到过的样子。一开始Eobard在他眼中就是那个光芒四射的天才物理学家，后来即使他事业和名声都一落千丈，不得不坐在轮椅上，也都是一副游刃有余的模样。再后来Barry知道了对方就是那个黄衣人，他也看到了不属于Wells的张扬和冷酷。Eobard温和面具下隐藏了一颗冷酷深沉的心，满是手腕和算计。即使他有几分不知是真心还是假意的温和，也有容不得别人挡他半分路的冷酷，这都是他亲身经历总结的惨痛经验。

这让Barry在面对Eobard的时候更为小心谨慎，甚至带了几分敬畏。然而此刻这里的灯光过于昏暗，模糊了Eobard的棱角， Eobard像是警惕的捕猎者终于翻转身体露出柔软的肚皮，像是天上的星辰收敛了让人望而生畏的光芒，他露出了真实的一面，触手可及。

Barry伸出手从Eobard耳下一寸一寸向下抚摸。Eobard半闭着眼睛，侧头露出耳下到肩膀那一段纤长脆弱的脖颈。Barry的手指滑到大动脉上，掌下的脉搏正一下又一下搏动，那让Barry的心和手指一并为之震动——Eobard正放心地将要害置于Barry掌下。

“天啊。” Barry定了定神，在Eobard再次睁开眼睛之前，吻上了那对嘴唇。

Eobard温柔地拥抱着Barry，引导着Barry推进；而Barry像以往一样遵循他的引导。他们温柔地爱抚对方全身，亲吻对方每一寸皮肤，刻意进行的缓慢而温柔。他们都很有耐心，夜晚还长，没有什么需要着急的。

他们皮肤潮红，因为彼此的体温浑身汗湿地黏在一起，肢体因高温融化交缠成不分你我的个体。沐浴露的香气早就消散的无影无踪，Eobard散发着汗气和麝香体味，整个空间满是性的气息。每一次耳鬓厮磨都将这里的空气抽干一分，将人推上一个更温柔的高峰。Barry知道他心里渴望更深入的碰撞，但他的嘴角因为对方的温柔碾磨挂着一抹傻乎乎的微笑。想要给于的欲求战胜了他本能的欲求，Barry终于明白最完美的性爱不在于技巧，甚至不完全取决于双方对对方的感知和配合。完美的性爱取决于愿为对方抑制自身感受的程度。

终于Eobard加快了挺身的频率，他正闭着眼睛，脖子拱出漂亮的弧度，嘴唇中也发出了悠长的叹息。Barry顺从地跟上对方的频率，深深顶入，他轻轻地唤了一声：“Wells博士。”

Eobard顿时停下动作，皱了皱眉，他睁开眼睛看着Barry，“Eobard，那才是我的名字。”Barry感觉到Eobard因为紧张而收紧的肌肉，立刻微笑着亲吻对方的嘴唇，“Eobard，我不会让你失望。”

“嗯哼。”Eobard放松地躺回枕头。

Barry的声音回荡在他的耳边，“Eobard，Eobard……”带着渴望和期待。Eobard擅长博弈，他习惯于思考每一步的行动，观察时刻变化着的棋局。他缜密的思路因为Barry在他耳边一次又一次的呢喃变得松散，他身体中的力气正逐渐抽离，意识也在远去。他叹了一口气不再去想可能的后果，下一步的计划，终于完全屈服身体的本能和渴望。他放任喉咙中发出低沉的共鸣，他顺势用小腿夹上Barry的腰，按在Barry髋骨的手引导Barry撞击的角度，同时挺身迎上Barry。

他的迎合换来Barry一阵浑身颤抖和呻吟。Barry狠狠地咒骂了一声，扣着Eobard的臀部发狠地用力，想将他的灵魂和肉体都挤入Eobard的身体之中。  
他看见绚烂的金光在他眼前爆炸，黑暗之中有一道金色闪电劈中他的头颅，电流在每一寸细胞之中滋滋作响，一切灿烂终归于寂静。他的意识漂浮于时间和空间，他的过去和现在同时出现在他面前，他全盘接受过往的错误和失败，有勇气面对一切可能的将来，这感觉安宁而又甜美。

就像是溺水之人从死亡之中醒来，脑中嗡嗡作响，他大口大口地呼吸，意识涣散身体沉重，头一次感觉温暖安全。

一双带笑的绿色眼睛正望着他，眼里满是满足和迷恋。那个男孩趴在他身上满心欢喜地开口：“我做的还不赖，嗯？”

Barry一如既往地向Eobard寻求肯定和鼓励。Eobard按了按额头，笑了一笑，他心里突然起了逗弄Barry的心思。他含糊地点点头：“还不错。”

Barry打量着他的神色，嘴角仍然带着笑意，眼中带了一份小心和紧张，“比在未来等你的那个人还要好？”

“噢，Barry……”Eobard打量着Barry，Barry整个人都焕发着光彩和热度正向他辐射着温暖和热情。他怎么忍心丢下这样的Barry独自回到未来，他怎么忍心将这个柔软天真的Barry交到未来的那个自己的手上，他怎么忍心让此刻眉开眼笑的脸逐渐染上阴霾，被沉重和责任吞噬，再难展颜。

“Barry Allen，”Eobard拉下Barry的头颅，极慢地吻上男孩艳红的嘴唇。他用舌尖描摹过Barry嘴唇每一处曲线和纹路，他用舌尖抚摸Barry齿峰每一处起伏和凹陷。他将Barry的气味和每一处轮廓牢牢地纹在脑中，有生之年都不会遗忘。“Barry，没有人比得上你，没有人。你是最好的。”

“那，那你为什么要回去？”

Eobard叹息一声，躺进被褥中。他拉过被子，盖在Barry和自己身上。他已经不想要再伤害Barry。他和Barry当中隔着Nora的死亡，他知道Barry没法心无芥蒂的和他在一起。那么他在这里毫无意义。但他要怎么说才能不提醒Barry，他刚和杀了他母亲的人滚上床了呢？ Eobard只能说：“Barry，我的生活并不在这里。”

Barry无法反驳，他沉默地退出Eobard的身体，捡来Eobard之前擦头发的毛巾为Eobard和自己擦干身体。他做完这一切后，撑着手臂侧头凝视Eobard的轮廓，手指在Eobard肩头滑动。Eobard正躺在柔软的枕头中，裹着灰色被褥，脸上的神情困倦而又放松。他们仿佛已经这么做过一次又一次，像是灵魂契合的爱侣，正享受着情事过后的温存。

Barry歪着头说：“我不仅仅是在梦中叫过你的名字，我不仅仅是想着你的脸自慰，我想要每天问你过得好不好，我想要知道你喜欢什么样的食物，爱喝什么样的酒。我知道你来的地方没有牛，我想和你牵着手一起去Morton’s吃一顿牛排。我也想要和你一起养条狗，空暇时和狗一起玩游戏，我们偶尔还可以带着狗去海滩上散步。我想要和你一起去山上野营，一起看日出和日落，我想要我们能够一起分享更多的时间。”

Barry在Eobard身边躺下，将额头埋在Eobard的肩头，不再说话。Eobard伸手将Barry揽入怀中，抚摸着Barry的头发作为安慰。他口中发苦，他过去做过的事情，那些无法被闪电侠伸张的正义，终于被时间狠狠地报复到他自己身上。Eobard可以说些什么来安慰Barry，但他知道那些安慰空泛而毫无意义。他不想要许给Barry虚假的希望，他宁愿保持沉默，至少那是真实的。

在他以为Barry快要睡着的时候，Barry突然出声：“Eobard，我会接受你的提议去救我的母亲。”

Eobard身体一僵，他用手肘撑起自己看向Barry：“Barry，我不是为了这个和你上床。”

“抱歉Eobard，我不是这个意思。”Barry仰面看向Eobard，坚定地说：“是我自己想要这么做。我想要去救我的母亲，好让我们能够有一个清清白白的开始。”

Eobard为这句话动容，Barry是如此一目了然，毫无伪饰。他重新倒在床上，闭着眼睛思考这个早被他放弃的选择，权衡利弊。

“这个提议很糟吗？”

“有太多的变量，宇宙不会给你两次一模一样的排列组合，Barry”Eobard叹息，“你要背负扰乱时间线的风险，你要承受可能失去朋友的后果。我们甚至不一定会和原来一样。”

“所以我要你和我一起去，Eobard。不管是什么我们都可以一起面对。”

这听起来似乎是那个无解难题唯一的最优解，但是如果Nora不死，这一切都不会发生——他不会留在这个落后的年代，他不会成为Harrison Wells。Eobard闭上了眼睛，他的额头一抽一抽的疼。他不应该在此刻讨论这个问题。在管道监狱里他无法安心休息，被冷落已久的疲倦在肉体放松过后张牙舞爪地向他袭来。这里床铺柔软，光线昏暗，身边的Barry甜蜜温暖，这是适合抱着情人休憩的时刻，而不是思考该怎样和宇宙对抗并讨得些便宜的时候。

“容我考虑。”Eobard沙哑地回答，伸手按着额头缓解不适。Barry嗯了一声，伸手摸上Eobard的太阳穴揉按。Eobard关掉所有的灯，感到自己的头皮在Barry指尖按摩下逐渐舒展开来。他的呼吸渐缓，沉入黑甜的睡眠之中。

在半梦半醒间，他感到Barry贴着他左臂躺下，将手指一点点地塞入他的指缝之中。Eobard收紧手掌，和Barry十指相扣。


	4. 尾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eobard Wells Thawne VS Reverse Flash Eobard Thawne

尾  
——这是一场最温柔的狩猎，当猎人亦成了猎物

年轻的Eobard Thawne ——逆闪电正站在Allen家的客厅之中，独自面对Nora Allen。闪电侠刚在他眼皮下带走了幼年Barry Allen，再一次摧毁他的计划，这让他颇为挫败。他的眼角扫过咖啡桌上刚切过火腿的厨师刀，心中突然冒出一个念头：如果闪电侠因为童年重创，再也无法成为闪电侠，那会如何？

而此刻Nora Allen正被闪电侠留在客厅中，简直像是专门为他准备的一个祭品。他抄起刀，面向那个哭泣的女人。

“不！”Nora哭喊着，但那声音可不能阻挡他的脚步和刀锋。

一道红色的身影闯进客厅，拦腰将他扑倒。闪电侠回来的比他想象中要快。逆闪电迅速从地上爬起来，挥拳相向。两道身影再一次在客厅中缠斗成一团。逆闪电很快就发现了不对劲——这个闪电侠的速度明显比不上他所熟悉的那个闪电侠。

他没费多少回合，就将闪电侠按在地板上，一手摸到扔下的刀锋，准备刺入对方的心脏。哪个女人惊恐的看着他们，朝他们发出尖叫。

闪电侠瞪着他，突然他闭了闭眼睛，颓然地说：“好吧，我输了。”

“你的确输了。”年轻的逆闪电高涨的怒火因为这句话稍微消散了一些，他挤出一个笑容，“我没想过你会承认这点，这让很我高兴。但这不能改变你的命运，闪电侠。”

闪电侠再次闭了闭眼睛，微微摇了摇头。他仍然架着逆闪电的手腕，抵抗着他的尖刀。但他动作神情里没有一丝毫的畏惧。逆闪电能看出来对方对战败这个结果只感到懊恼并无恐慌，就像是玩输了一场游戏一般不在意。

“你就打算在哪看着吗，Eo？”闪电侠翻了个白眼之后，轻声唤了一个名字，但绝不是在和他说话——他从未告诉过闪电侠这个称谓。而这是一个极为私密的称呼，只有他的父母才会使用的一个名字。他没有想到它从闪电侠的嘴里溜了出来。逆闪电半跪在地上，在离闪电侠还有十厘米远的地方停下刀锋。他俯下身好奇地发问：“这是谁告诉你的名字？”

“他不是在叫你。”一个声音在他背后响起，一道红色电光闪过，他面前的闪电侠顿时消失不见。逆闪电 Thawne抬头转向声源，看见一个穿着和他一模一样战袍的男人正站在他一米开外扶着闪电侠，将Nora挡在他们身后。那个男人因为震动看不清楚眉目，他侧头对闪电侠说：“我说过你现在对付不了他。”  
“好吧。”闪电侠嘟囔了一句，他转过身体面对Nora Allen蹲下说：“你没事了，别担心。你的孩子也很安全……”

“不好意思……你们是不是忘了什么？我还在这呢！”逆闪电向闪电侠和Nora挥了挥手。

“你的对手是我。”那个同样穿着黄衣的极速者沉声说道，附身向他冲过来，将他拖出门外。

他们两人的交手是逆闪电打过的最为艰难的一战，这个人比闪电侠难缠多了。对方对他的攻击招数非常熟悉，逆闪电尝试了一切可能的攻击套路，都被对方轻松化解，连一丁点的皮肉都没接触到。他的胸膛上挨了几下重击，能量也在追逐之中逐渐消耗殆尽，最终逆闪电在Barry Allen家附近的街区跑了无数个来回后，终于精疲力尽再也站不住。他坐在Barry Allen家外的草坪上喘息。对方有无数次可以伤害他的机会，但都被对方放弃，他一开始的愤怒和挫败被实力悬殊的缠斗消耗的一干二净。他抬头看向仍然站在地上的那个黄衣极速者愤怒地低吼：“你到底要干嘛？”

“我需要你的帮助，逆闪电 Eobard Thawne。”那个男人沉声说道。

“你看起来也不像是要杀闪电侠的样子，你要我帮你什么？”

那个男人走进一步，逆闪电警惕地打量着他，对方感知到他的防备，刻意举起双手，放慢接近速度表示他没有威胁。对方伸过手，左手手掌覆盖在逆闪电左手手掌。逆闪电疑惑地打量着对方的举动，一动不动。

“Gideon，请将我的日记传输给Eobard Thawne。”那个男人停止震动声带，他的声音低沉沙哑，逆闪电从来没有听过这个声音，但他的特殊的停顿和发音让他感觉熟悉。

“请稍等，Dr.Wells。”

逆闪电的Gideon毫无拒绝能力，被迫接收了对方的文件——这也真不可思议，逆闪电这么想着。

“你是Harrison Wells？我记得你并不是一个极速者。”

那个极速者取下头上的头盔，露出头盔下一头黑色卷曲头发，宽广的额头下是一双深蓝色的眼睛，那是一张极为温和沉稳的面庞。他从未见过Harrison Wells，但他的却觉得他是见过这个人的。那个极速者凝视着逆闪电 Thawne温柔地开口：“逆闪电Eobard Thawne，我是未来的你。”

Barry安慰了自己的母亲，弄醒了自己的父亲，一直等到Nora不再哭泣才转身离开。他迈出大门看见两个逆闪电仍然在谈判，他想也许Eobard和逆闪电核实身份时，会说一些不想要让他知道的故事，于是他并未走上前而是在楼梯上坐下。Eobard听见他关门的声音向他招手，Barry走下楼梯，神速站到Eobard身边。

“Eo，怎么了？”Barry走到Eobard身边，他的话语还未落音，他的Eobard就握住他的小臂，一个吻随即落在他的嘴唇上。那本该是一个极浅的啄吻。他们在之前聊过可能会需要一个亲吻来取信逆闪电。Barry对此毫无意见，他乐于展示他们的关系，并且倾向于让别人对此印象深刻。他回抱住年长男人的腰，侧头挑开对方的上唇探了进去，长驱直入一直舔到上颚。Eo在他嘴唇上露出了一个微笑，他伸手牢牢扣着Barry的头，将鼻子碾上Barry的鼻子，完全堵住Barry的呼吸道之后才开始慢条斯理地回馈这个吻。

Barry一开始只想炫耀，后来因为缺氧他已经不记得初衷。Barry的脑子有点发昏发热，他的舌头在对方口腔搜刮气味的同时也在努力地搜刮一丝空气。响亮的掌声在静夜之中显得额外嘹亮，“我真没想到，你们俩竟然会因为这个原因需要我帮忙。”

Barry那时才想起来他们并不是在家中。他腰上一紧，瞬间被Eobard带离原地站在三米之外，年轻的逆闪电站在他们之前的位置，手掌抖动虚晃成手刀。逆闪电并非完全的脱力，他还保留了以供出其不意反击的体力。Eobard不甚在意，他吻干Barry嘴唇边的液体，才完全离开Barry。

逆闪电放下手掌，他朝年长的男人弓着背脊，如果他手里有枪，他一定会提着机关枪毫不犹豫地向他们扫射直到耗尽最后一颗子弹：“Eobard Thawne，你脑子里面究竟在想什么？”逆闪电用手指着仍旧揽着Barry的黑发男人，厉声问：“你是老糊涂了开始相信真爱至上那一套因此否定了你所有的过去吗？我不介意放过Allen一家，但我为什么要按你的计划成为Harrison Wells？我为什么要留在这个世界坐牢十五年，去维护时间线好和你Gideon记录中一致？就只是为了十五年后和我的敌人搞在一起吗？不好意思，你完全昏了头，你根本不知道你在干什么。”

逆闪电顿了顿，他后退一步，Barry以为他扭头就要走。但是逆闪电没有，他在原地转了一个圈，他在心里对他自己说他是一个绅士，一个有教养的君子，他可不能再像之前一样歇斯底里的说话。那个更为年长的自己毫不动怒，而是对他露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，似乎在指责他毫无风度。逆闪电努力地在嘴角扭出一个假笑，抬眼看向Eobard：“我很好奇在你做出这个决定之前，你究竟花费了多少时间去考虑你究竟在干什么？我想你满是粉红泡泡的大脑一定忘记了我们家族走一步看三步的教导。”

逆闪电取下头盔，头盔下是一头灿烂整齐的金发，那是一张和Harrison Wells完全不同的相貌，真正的逆闪电 Thawne是金发白肤的日耳曼人，有一双极为冰冷的蓝眼睛，他的五官犀利而又冷漠，嘴唇淡无血色，抿起来时像是冰刃——但是他很漂亮，纤细而冷酷的那种漂亮，那和Harrison Wells的温和从容完全不同。Barry走上前一步，想要看得更清楚。他的视线在逆闪电的脸上来回打量，那是他从未见过的，真正属于Eobard Thawne的面孔。

逆闪电侧头看向试图看清他的Barry，挑眉挤着眼睛，露出一个下流的笑容：“闪电侠，而你又是怎么引诱了我自己？我从来不知道你也会这些下作的招数。”

“我没有！”即使Eobard警告过他逆闪电可能出言不逊，Barry仍然为逆闪电的刻薄程度吃惊。这个逆闪电年轻，偏激，打量着他俩的眼神之中有一种让人不寒而栗的冷酷。虽然他们的站立的方式如出一辙，说话的语气也分享同样的韵律和断句。但是他们看起来又是如此不同。这可不仅仅是面貌差异。逆闪电和Eobard简直就像是两个不同的人，一个咄咄逼人，一个包容内敛。认识到这个转变捏疼了Barry的心。从一个极端走到另外一个极端，必须要经历极为痛苦的成长，那十五年一定发生了很多事才让他变成现在这个样子，而他正看着在那段经历两边的恋人。

Barry看着Eobard眼神中的情愫让逆闪电感到困惑。逆闪电从闪电侠的眼里接收过不少情绪，愤怒，憎恨，厌恶，轻视，但他从来没有得到过尊敬和爱慕这样的眼神。 “我可以取下来吗？”年长的男人站在闪电侠身边，侧头低声询问。Barry点点头，主动伸手取下他的头盔，好让逆闪电看清他的脸。他们谈论过这个举动，Barry觉得让逆闪电看清自己的脸有助于消除逆闪电的敌意。

站在逆闪电对面的那个闪电侠看起来还像是一个少年，眉毛锋利，眼神柔软，脸上细小的绒毛让他看起来有种未成年的稚嫩。那个少年正用一种羞涩里夹杂着好奇的目光，一眨不眨地打量着他。对方的耳垂还因为哪个更年长的自己在他耳边低语而泛红。这个闪电侠和他所熟知的闪电侠完全不一样，这个闪电侠眼里满是少年人的野气，像是刚披上崭新绿叶的柏树，遍布夏日的热力。而他所熟悉的那个闪电侠更像是皑皑白雪下的松树，冰冷而肃穆。

年长的男人站到闪电侠身后，用双手扶着闪电侠的脸面对着逆闪电。在明亮的街灯下逆闪电甚至能看到闪电侠脸上还未完全退却的潮红，以及艳红的嘴唇。逆闪电对那双嘴唇熟悉不过，当然不是眼前这样——那双嘴唇笼着一层水光，像是刚绽放在露水里的玫瑰还带着一丝甜蜜的香气。Eobard直视逆闪电，低沉而缓慢地发问：“我们当然不会相信真爱至上那样的蠢事。逆闪电，你告诉我，你的目标是什么呢？你无法杀死那个闪电侠，因为闪电侠是你的力量来源。你憎恨那个闪电侠，因为闪电侠成就了你，而你无法成为他。这是你最为痛恨的命运，而我将要帮你改变这段命运。”

逆闪电冷静下来，凝神细听他接下来要说的话。

Barry听到这句话，便想要侧头看Eobard此刻脸上的表情，但是他的头被Eobard的手掌固定在面对逆闪电的姿势。他们并没有谈论过接下来的策略，因为Eobard认为一旦Barry知道反而无法做出合适的反应。Barry也是第一次听到Eobard剖析逆闪电的内心。

Eobard的话语，沉闷地响在Barry耳边， “我给你一个机会去颠覆你最为痛恨的命运：去成就闪电侠，让他成为你的。” Eobard的手指抚摸上Barry的脸庞，他的话语甜蜜温柔一如他的举动，风暴却在他词语之中堆积，阴郁缓慢，不可抗拒地一点点成型。Barry感到一阵危险，他有预感他也许不会喜欢他接下来听到的话语，但他对Eobard的信任让他一动不动。“你会是闪电侠的创造者，你会是闪电侠的导师，你可以将闪电侠雕刻成任何你希望他成为的样子——而他对此毫无反抗能力。闪电侠会仰望你，信赖你，尊敬你，完完全全属于你。你永远都比闪电侠领先一步。”

Barry再一次想要转头，但他不能。Barry垂下眼睛，睫毛颤动着。他在听到Eobard的内心剖白瞬间茫然，随即为他的野心震惊，但他仍然顺从地受制于Eobard。

Eobard停顿下来，在闪电侠的视觉死角，逆闪电看到那个更老练狡猾的自己用粘稠的视线引导着他的视线在这个年轻闪电侠的脸上流连，像是在为他展示一件货物的动人之处，Eobard的手指抚摸过闪电侠的脖子，又拂过闪电侠的肩膀，最后穿过闪电侠的腋下牢牢扣住这个年轻人。他的手掌覆盖在闪电侠的胸前金色的闪电胸章上。

Eobard将闪电侠完全笼罩在他的阴影之下，年轻的闪电侠放松地靠在Eobard怀中，面对着逆闪电。红黄两色战衣相缠，他们相互依靠，像是一个密不可分的整体，化成一个符号。Eobard的视线离开怀中的闪电侠，对逆闪电再次微笑着张开嘴唇：“难道你，不想要，这个机会吗？”

逆闪电将他们的互动尽收眼底，他的视线一直跟随着Eobard的手指，此刻才意识到他忘记了呼吸。他深深吸了一口气，眼神重新聚焦在这个年轻稚嫩的闪电侠身上，像是第一次见到他那般仔细地打量着闪电侠。他问：“闪电侠，你知道他的计划吗？”

Barry迟疑了一瞬，仍然点了点头。他抬眼直视逆闪电说：“我知道，我知道我必须背负的罪孽和责任。”

年轻的逆闪电哼了一声，他此刻平静了不少，显然他已经做了决定。他温文尔雅的样子更加接近Eobard，“你毕竟还是那个精明的闪电侠，知道怎样做对你才最好。”

Barry皱了皱眉，他不知道这句评价究竟是好是坏。Eobard终于放开了摁着他的手掌，他得以转过头去看Eobard的表情。Eobard正抱着手肘，脸上挂着Wells那副温和从容的面具，看不出他真实的想法。

逆闪电观察着Barry的举动，他摸着下巴，饶有兴致地笑了：“哦，闪电侠，你应该害怕这个男人的，我们都不是什么好人。他刚成功说服我去为他坐十五年的牢——那几乎是一件不可能的事情，而他做到了。我的对手——未来的那个你，那个闪电侠精明而冷酷，我和他势均力敌缠斗多年，谁也赢不了谁。而我刚才从各种意义上都输给了他。闪电侠，你现在对付不了我，你将来也对付不了这个男人。你应该害怕他，你应该离开他。”

Eobard的嘴角仍然挂着从容的弧度，连眼睛也没多眨一下。Barry不知道他是否应该说话，但他忍不住想要为Eobard辩白。他站上前一步说：“Thawne先生，我能够分清好意和恶意。自从我认识他以来，他一直都在保护我，教导我。我知道他是为了我的速度，但是他完全可以利用我的家人和朋友来胁迫我，用更为恶意的方式逼迫我跑的更快。可他从未那么做。他尊重我的想法——即便他自己并不乐意那么做，他仍然会帮助我。他不仅仅是让我变得更快，他也让我成为一个更好的人。我不必害怕他，是他一直让我感觉安全。”

一股脑地说完这番话后，Barry有些忐忑不安地看了一眼黑发年长的男人，他不知道他这么做是否破坏了Eobard的计划。他看到Eobard垂下了永远警惕的眼睛，一丝极浅的微笑从黑发男人的嘴唇边绽放成一个笑容，像是微光点亮了他的面容，将他脸上每一寸线条都变得柔软，将他面容中长年积郁的隐忍都驱散。

Eobard看着年轻而又桀骜的逆闪电以及身侧微笑的Barry，他突然意识到十五年间，哪些爱护和关心，那些教导和善举，漫长时光改造了他自身，也吸引了对方。每一个场合年轻的闪电侠向他求助，在每一个紧要关头又或者是无足重轻时刻的鼓励微笑，在那些不起眼的小事，又或者因缘际会的偶然中，不管一开始出自何种目的，这些点滴善举像是汇集在地底的熔岩，乌云背后的阳光。也许没有任何人能看到他们，但他们在那，伴随着崭新的可能，留待最终爆发，等待乌云消散才显示出力量。

他终于明白，恶只会结出仇恨的种子，善却有可能开出爱的花。

Eobard向前几步，附在逆闪电耳边做出最后的忠告：“我想要让你知道，你狭隘偏激，心中充满憎恨，闪电侠绝不会对这样的人屈膝，因为我也不会。让闪电侠心甘情愿顺服的是闪电侠发自内心的爱，然而爱，只能用爱去交换。”

年轻逆闪电 Eobard Thawne 的眼神在他们两个人的身上来回扫射。他轻抬着下巴，咬紧了牙关，脸上反而露出一副漫不经心的笑容。Eobard认得他这副表情，那是他不情愿地接受教诲的表情。年轻的逆闪电后退一步，冲他们点头致意，终于化成一道红色电光，消失在原地。

“终于走了……”Barry长长松了一口气。

“这只是开始，Barry。”年长的Eobard回身露出微笑，向Barry伸出手，“你准备好回去迎接我们的命运了吗？”

“当然。”Barry走上前一步，微笑着握住Eobard的手掌。他们牵着手，小腿依靠在一起，上身下压随时准备起跑。Barry突然转头说： “顺便说一下……I do。”

“你在说什么，Barry？”

“我相信真爱至上，即使你们都不相信。”

Eobard笑了一声，他们同时发力一起跑向未知的未来。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于有枝可依这个标题，来自曹操的“何枝可依”，Eobard终于找到了可供歇息的枝干。 
> 
> 这个标题意译来自：“For you are mine, I walk the line。（因为你属于我，我会坚守正道。）”正道和枝干在这里重合了。感谢亲爱的帮我翻译，也感谢你给我的无私帮助，那对我意义重大。
> 
> 这首歌的作者是Johnny Cash。I Walk The Line这首歌在他传记电影——为你钟情（Walk the line）里面，是他向第二任妻子June求婚时候所唱的歌。Johnny在此之前，吸毒，劈腿，离婚，这首歌是他对June的保证，他许诺洁身自爱，绝不再犯。而他也做到了。他们相伴多年，在妻子June死去四个月之后，他也离世。
> 
> 最后的结局，我觉得这应该是Eobard和Barry能够拥有的最好的结局。这个结局背景设定使用了闪电侠第三季以及明日传奇里面的设定：当时间线被改变了后，当事人回到正确的时间点后，只有他们两个人明白究竟是哪里不一样了。闪电侠的301和217（关于魔笛手记忆），302的设定不太一样，因为301里面的设定是，当事人和现有时间线不符合的记忆会被消除，但是217里面（Barry对魔笛手的记忆）以及302之后（包括最新明日传奇联动）的设定是原来的记忆都被保留了（斯坦下飞船前甚至没有对那个突然多出来的女儿的记忆，他是后来才慢慢有的记忆）。这里遵循217和302的设定。他们回去之后，记忆仍然会被保留，但是他们能看出改变。
> 
> 之所以说他们回去之后是一个开始，是因为Eobard仍然要帮助Barry维持闪电侠在未来年轻逆闪心中那个精明冷酷的形象。那是一场漫长的拉锯战。
> 
> 他们穿越时空的方法也没有用123使用的粒子加速器，所以没有停留时间限制。Barry在223结尾根本就不需要啊，他是直接跑出了一个洞。
> 
> 关于速度。我这里写的是Barry的速度不及年轻逆闪。我的想法是年轻逆闪和将来的大闪在客厅打斗了那么久都没分出胜负，那么这两个人的速度应该是相近的。Barry的速度肯定没有将来的大闪那么快，他一直都在升级打怪逐渐变快啊。而且在明日传奇里面白金丝雀很明确地说那个原身逆闪的速度比她所认识的Barry要快——我假设她认识的是第一季或者第二季的Barry。所以我认为我这里设定Barry速度不如年轻逆闪是很合理的。而老Eobard的速度在Nora没死的时间里，应该也是稳定的吧。他和十五年前的自己旗鼓相当，凭借招式取胜也是合理的，至于他体力为什么稍微好一些，因为他有充电那个作弊的装置啊。就算他稍微比过去的自己快，也应该是说得过去的吧。
> 
> 感谢你看完我的唠叨，如果有什么想法和意见请不要客气的给我留言吧。


End file.
